So Cold
by Mrs Ronald Weasley
Summary: While the Cullen’s are away Bella takes a trip down to Port Angeles and runs into someone she never wanted to see again. Edward/Bella. WARNING: This story contains strong depictions of rape/non-con! Please note: Edward does NOT do the raping! Complete.
1. Part I

**So Cold**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: NC-17

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella (Edward does NOT do the raping)

Category: Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Twilight

Warnings: Strong depictions of rape/Non-con

Summary: While the Cullen's are away Bella takes a trip down to Port Angeles and runs into someone she never wanted to see again.

A/N: I got the idea for this while reading ladydemando's fic.

"Bella?" I turned at the sound of my name. Edward and Carlisle stood in the entrance to the kitchen. Edward took a step towards me, "we need to go hunting...I'm sorry, we really should've done it before the others left."

"It's alright, Edward," I said. "Go, I'll be fine." I'd been planning to go down to Port Angeles to get some new summer clothes and if they were going away for the day, it would be perfect.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, glancing at the curtained window; the sun was shining. "We'll have to go into the mountains. We'll take our cell phones but it's not likely we'll get reception up there."

"Its fine," I assured him with a smile. I moved away from the sink and wrapped my arms around his waist, laying my head on his stone chest. "I'll miss you, though."

"I'll be back tonight," he said, kissing the top of my head. He sighed, turning to Carlisle. "Let's go."

I watched as Carlisle grabbed his keys off the counter and followed Edward out to the garage. I turned back to the sink to finish drying the dishes before I ran up to the bedroom to grab my purse.

I took Edward's car and drove to Port Angeles.

It was around seven-thirty when I left the restaurant that I'd eaten dinner at. I found it strange that the street was deserted; when I'd first came the restaurant's parking lot was so full I'd had to park on the street.

A feeling of unease filled me and I picked up my pace, digging in my purse for Edward's keys. I heaved a sigh of relief as I finally made it to the car and pushed the unlock button on the remote.

I had just swung the door open when I heard a voice that sent fear and dread tingling down my spine, "well, hello, sweetie."

I knew that voice, although it had been a few years. I opened my mouth and prepared to scream when the man grabbed me around the waist with one large arm and placed his other hand on my mouth, muffling my scream.

I struggled, the intense fear swimming in my head, making me dizzy and weak. My futile attempts to kick at him only seemed to amuse him. "Don't fight me, bitch, this time there's no one here to save you."

As we passed a lamp pole with a burnt out bulb, I reached out and tried to grab it. He just pushed me tighter to his body; I could feel the evidence of his arousal at my waist. My heart pounded in my chest as I fought even harder against his strong grip.

He dragged me down into a deserted alley, where I could have no hope of anyone coming to my rescue, no matter how loud I screamed.

Tears flowed down my face as he threw me to the ground and I landed in a mud puddle. "Don't do this," I pleaded as I raised my head.

"And why..." he draped a finger down my jaw to my chin, ignoring the shiver that ran through me. "…Should I not? Is it because of your filth? I know you're filthy, but that isn't a deal breaker." His finger tipped my chin up towards him so he could look into my teary eyes.

I tried to avoid his gaze; tried looking away at anything besides the monster that stood before me. The way he spoke to me made my hair stand on end; the way he sneered at me. I didn't even know this man, let alone think he would give me the graces in leaving. No, he wouldn't. He was too determined at what he was doing to consider letting me go away unharmed. I could figure out that much just by his touch.

I meant nothing to him, and when he raped me, I would reciprocate those emotions. His hard stare into my eyes weakened my strength a little. He was glaring so intently that I could literally feel him searching my mind for ways to tear me up emotionally as well.

My friends would never look at me in the same way again. Edward would not attempt kissing me as he once did, if not by fear, then by anger at the man for taking something this delicate from me. Silently, as he bit my collarbone with fervour, I prayed that he would not leave me pregnant after this mess. But I didn't ask for it not to happen, for that would be a wasted prayer. This animal who'd had attacked me didn't seem like the type to back off.

He spoke. I heard him gruffly say something that would normally make me blush scarlet. My mind didn't want to repeat it. I tried focusing on the disgust I felt for being thrown up against a dirty wall and violated, so that all thoughts of Edward could be put in the back of my mind. I wouldn't last long if I imagined my family and he would hurt me even more if I resisted for them.

"Isabella…" he breathed huskily into my ear, startling me. He said it as if it were a cuss word rather than a name. Anger tore up inside me when I heard him speak, finding him daring to call me that. I had a name, but not for him. I would've said something about it if he hadn't continued. "…You know I love it when you toy with me. I know you love it when I speak dirty for you…" his hands ripped apart my blouse. "I'm going to fuck you so hard, you won't be able to walk your pert little ass out of here when I'm finished with you."

My mind was screaming at me not to say anything and I happily obliged. For me, everything he said was so evil and wrong that I could ignore the wickedness easily. The only sound I made was when he ripped apart my shorts and panties and shoved himself inside me, and that was a cry from the pain. He was too big and it was too hard to accommodate. I tried hard not to scream when my head was roughly banged against the decaying brick wall behind me.

"Fuck, Isabella, you're so tight." He groaned, his hands at either side of my hips, pushing me towards him harder. "You're so fucking filthy but so fucking beautiful… you understand why I need this, Isabella."

One moment my head was throbbing in pain and the next it was near the ground, my face in the mud and my backside in the air. His fingers dug into my back as he pounded into me. Tears dropped into the dirt below as I muffled my screams with the moist floor below me. The mud in my teeth was only a small price to pay for not giving him the satisfaction.

He knew what I was doing seconds after I started it. His face twisting in anger, he pulled my hair backwards to arch my body and move my face so I could scream. I was crying harder now; the mud from my poor silencing attempts flying out of my mouth when I released my yelps. One hand on my hair, the man scratched down my back with the other to draw blood. "It won't help you to hide," he said, almost softly. "I want your mouth to be tired when you suck me off after I pound your ass."

The realization hit me hard moments after he said it. I was going to be filled with him in every way he can take me and he wasn't going to make it nice for me. He pushed himself deep within me, pumping harder than before his climax. I let out a loud whimper after he roughly pinched my clit. This was more embarrassing to me than the act itself. Taking a little time for rest, the man pulled out. "You like it rough, don't you, Isabella? You like it when I take you hard," he growled.

When he thrust himself into my backside, he didn't bother to get me ready first. It wasn't until after he pushed in a few times did he push my cheeks aside to go in faster. My screams reverberated off the alley walls when I cried, the pain engulfing me to near blackness.

"Fuck Isabella!" he shouted at a level that was louder than my own. "You must've fucking never been fucked like this for you to be so tight."

It was the longest moment in my life when I anticipated his release, but it never came. Rather, he just pumped into me so fast my teeth chattered as his hands pinched and squeezed the more private parts of my body. His balls bounced against my bruised clit every time he entered me completely. Suddenly, without stopping, he slapped the side of my ass to get my attention and 

said in a grave tone "I'm going to flip you over so you can suck me off. I want to cum down your throat more than in your disgusting ass."

True to his word, he exited me and pulled me to where I was kneeling in front of him. No warning was given when he pushed my chin down forcefully and shoved himself into my mouth. "Now Isabella, I don't want any biting from you. You bite me and I will make you do worse than just sucking me, do you understand? Besides," he smirked into my horror filled eyes. "I would like it if you did."

This scared me more than the thoughts of what he would do with me if I tried it. The man was twisted. He gagged me so badly when he rammed himself down my throat. The choking didn't stop him from pushing me against him over and over again. I nearly had his balls in my mouth when he finally came. I was crying too hard to hear him groan as the hot, sticky liquid filled my mouth so much that it seeped out and onto my chin. Two more gag-worthy thrusts and he pulled out, gliding over my cheeks as he did so.

"I would be lying if I said that was good," he spat, pushing me away before tucking himself back into his pants. "However, it was adequate."

Even though I was battered and beaten from the inside out, the most surprising thing that happened was when he bent over and kissed my cheek softly. "I love you, Isabella."

Then he was gone, leaving me bruised, bleeding, and sobbing uncontrollably in the alley.


	2. Part II

**So Cold**

**Part II**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 for this part, NC-17 overall

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Twilight

Warnings: Rape/Non-con

Summary: While the Cullen's are away Bella takes a trip down to Port Angeles and runs into someone she never wanted to see again.

A/N: I got the idea for this while reading ladydemando's fic.

I didn't know how long it took me before I could move. I crawled over to my dumped purse and grabbed the cell phone; my hands shaking wildly, I dialled Edward's number.

I screamed, throwing the phone to the ground when the automated message told me he was without service.

Somehow knowing that I couldn't stay here, I crawled around collecting the things that had fallen out of my purse. My clothes were shredded. Leaning up against a dumpster I hoisted myself to my feet, swaying from the intense pain. I found in old blanket in a trash can and wrapped it around myself.

The hard part was walking, I could hardly stand, and the pain seemed to intensify ten times when I took a step. I closed my eyes, letting out a hiss as I stumbled out of the alley. The lit street was still deserted, and I leaned against the side of Edward's car to keep myself from falling to the ground. The driver's side door was still open. Whimpering, I climbed in and shut the door.

My hand froze on the ignition as I wondered where I was going to go; somewhere deep in my numb brain, I knew I needed to get to a hospital. But that thought frightened me, strange doctors, and strange _men_ touching me where I'd been violated. And the police. They were the last people that I wanted to get involved in this mess.

Closing my eyes, and willing the tears away, I realized there was only one place left: home, to Edward and Carlisle. The tears poured down my face as I realized what they would think when they came home and found me.

Angrily wiping my eyes on my dirty arm, I turned on the ignition and pulled onto the street.

I was relieved to find the garage empty. When I finally managed to climb out of the car, I took the blanket that I'd wrapped around myself and hid it in an empty trash can. Entering into the house I headed immediately for the shower.

_Dirty...I'm so fucking dirty..._Those words ran constantly through my mind while I stood under the hot water. I grabbed the soap and a washcloth and began scrubbing myself as hard as I could.

My skin soon became red and started to bleed in some spots again. Angry tears threatened me again and I slammed the taps off, sinking to the bottom of the tub as I cried.

I was nearly dry before the tears stopped. I stood up slowly, shakily, and gently dried myself off. I made sure to use a dark coloured towel so that Esme wouldn't see the blood when she washed it. Not that it mattered, she'd smell it, I realized, gripping the counter for support as I climbed out.

I couldn't bear the sight of myself in the mirror; I felt so dirty and violated that I didn't want to ever look at myself again, let alone let anyone else. I threw the towel over my reflection.

I hadn't grabbed any clothes before coming in here and the only thing in the bathroom was one of Carlisle's white dress shirts hanging on the back of the door. I picked it up and pulled it on over my head.

I didn't bother going and getting dressed, what would it matter anyway? I slowly, painfully, made my way down the stairs, gripping the railing so tight that my hand ached and turned white. Once I'd made it to the bottom, I gradually moved over to the couch and curled up, staring numbly at the blank TV in front of me.


	3. Part III

**So Cold**

**Part III**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 for this part, NC-17 overall

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Twilight

Warnings: Rape/Non-con

Summary: While the Cullen's are away Bella takes a trip down to Port Angeles and runs into someone she never wanted to see again.

A/N: I got the idea for this while reading ladydemando's fic.

Carlisle's POV

It was late by the time we finally got back. Edward and I had not intended to be gone for this long; the lack of wildlife was somewhat of a surprise. Although after a few hours of tracking, we were able to pick up the scent of a small pack of mountain lions.

I pulled into the driveway and immediately noticed that Edward's car had been moved, meaning that Bella had been out. Probably just for dinner.

I shut the Mercedes' engine off and Edward and I climbed out.

I didn't notice it at first, years of working in the ER had dulled my sense of the smell. Edward, however, did. He froze in mid-step, his muscles tightening and his eyes darkening. "She's hurt." He growled angrily at me before running through the door and into the house.

A slight sense of panic starting deep within me, I followed. "Bella?" Edward called. He halted, dead in his tracks when his gaze found her.

I followed his pain filled angry eyes. _Damn it_. If my heart had been beating, it surely would've stopped. As it was, devastating feelings of pain and rage filled me, as I realized, as unquestionably as Edward had, what had happened to her.

I was able to calm myself, however, fairly quickly; I had too, for Edward _and_ Bella's sake. "What the fuck happened?!" Edward swore, his body shaking with uncontrollable rage. Within a second, he was leaning over her, his arms braced on either side of her beaten body.

Bella's heart rate accelerated rapidly, pushing her blood pressure to double the normal level. She flinched away from him on the couch, frightened. "Damn it, Bella! Who did this to you?!"

_Edward_, I called to him desperately using my thoughts. He turned, snarling at me. I would've grimaced if the circumstances had allowed; but I couldn't let this delicate situation get any worse than it already was. I didn't want Bella to become frightened of Edward; or me, for that matter.

"I-I don't know his name." My eyes widened in surprise as I realized that Bella had answered, although she was now curled into a ball with tears rolling down her face. I felt a sudden stab of love and sympathy for her and it took all my self control for me to keep my distance. "...But you've seen him before."

Edward narrowed his eyes instantly and I remembered the night Edward had come home and told me that he'd saved Bella from being raped by four men. "Take care of her for me, Carlisle," Edward hissed as he ran past me and out the door.

I knew what he was going to do, but I didn't make a move to stop him, he was already forgiven. I just prayed that he would do it quick, though I knew better.

I returned my attention to Bella. In the few seconds that had passed since Edward had left, she had relaxed somewhat, her pulse and blood pressure nearly back to normal. I moved my gaze to lock with hers, silently seeking permission to move closer.

She held my eyes, hers wide and wet with unshed tears, and I slowly took to few steps, evaluating her trust. She didn't move, although I could clearly sense her fear; the smell of adrenaline, the sound of her once again increased heart and breathing rate. "I'm not going to hurt you, Bella," I said soothingly. "I promise."

She didn't move, or speak, and I slowly sat down on the coffee table in front of her, her frightened eyes still watching my every movement.

I didn't touch her right away, for fear that she would resist and shut down to me completely, instead I assessed her condition with my sight only.

She wore one of my white dress shirts, the one that I had hung on the bathroom door this morning after taking a shower. Her hair was wet and un-brushed, the smell of shampoo almost masking the faint scent of the dried blood. Her face was pale, but otherwise unharmed. Not unlike her arms, however, which were covered in red scratches, some had bled. And although the shirt covered the part of her that I was most concerned about, her upper thighs were visible; purple bruises forming on them.

I started with her arms, slowly reaching out and gently taking her warm hands in my own. She didn't flinch, just watched me carefully. "These scratches," I said softly, looking from her arms to her face. "Your attacker didn't give you these, did he?"

I knew the answer. I had treated several rape victims over the years and had seen scrapes like these on several women who had resisted coming straight to the ER. I also knew how she'd gotten them, and her wet hair confirmed my suspicions; she'd scrubbed her skin raw in the shower. Probably because she felt like she couldn't get herself completely clean of her attacker.

"No," she whispered, looking away. Then she pulled her hands from my grasp, I didn't tighten my fingers, and folded them under her chin.

I sighed quietly. This was going to be more difficult than I had anticipated. I had hoped that she would open up to me, and now that I knew that she wouldn't, as much as it pained me, it didn't leave me a choice. "Bella," I said gently, "I'm going to take you to the hospital."

Her fear returned the second the words left my lips, only this time it was a more intense terror. "No!" she cried suddenly, reaching out and gripping my arm. Her hand felt clammy and cool, even to me. "Please, Carlisle," she whispered frantically, "I don't want to go there." I looked into her wild eyes, pain and sympathy filling me at the horror I saw in the brown pools. I really didn't want to do this, but if she wouldn't- "Can't you take care of me here?" Her plea interrupted my thoughts and I couldn't help but smile slightly at her sudden trust.

I nodded. "Only if you want me to," I said. I think some of her fear of going to a hospital was the fact that there would be no choice but to get the police involved, and that meant Charlie. Although he would have to be told eventually, and I wasn't quite sure how that would have to be done yet, I could sense that she didn't want him to find out in that way.

Bella tried to push herself into a sitting position and I noticed at once as she winced in pain. Mentally reprimanding myself for not realizing it before, I asked, "Do you want me to give you something for the pain?" She nodded. "I'll be right back," I said before slowly rising from the table.

I ran up to my office and retrieved my bag. Unfortunately, I was out of morphine; the strongest analgesic I had was Demerol. I pulled it out, gently taking her arm and injecting the painkiller.

"Can we wait until Edward comes back...for the rest?" she whispered, her voice so low that a human wouldn't have been able to hear it.

"Of course," I replied gently. Although I knew that it shouldn't wait, she wasn't in any immediate danger and it was probably best if Edward were here.

I stood and moved to the couch, keeping a respectable distance from her as I reached for TV remote. Edward wouldn't be back for a while and Bella needed something to take her mind off everything. But it was almost eleven and the only thing on most of the channels was news. Sighing, I settled on a channel from Seattle.

Bella shifted and I suddenly felt her head in my lap. Astonished, I looked down at her. "I'm sorry," she said her eyes going wide, as she misread my expression.

She started to push herself back up and I laid my left hand lightly on her shoulder, not restraining, but with enough pressure to ensure her that it was okay. "It's all right, Bella," I said, "you can stay if you want."

She closed her eyes as she relaxed and placed her head back in my lap. She wrapped one of her arms around my left leg and clung to me; she wanted comfort, I realized. Reaching out, I gently, soothingly stroked her hair.

"I want to sleep, Carlisle," she muttered after a few minutes.

That was the Demerol talking, I knew, but there was no reason to deny her the rest she wanted. "You can sleep," I assured her. Her eyes fell closed and I reached over to the chair beside me and grabbed one of Esme's throw blankets, covering her with it.

**A/N: I just want to make it clear why Carlisle isn't taking her to the hospital. When rape victims come into the ER, the doctor has no choice but to call the police and do a rape kit. When a rape kit is sent in for analyzing, the DNA from the semen is used to find the attacker, in this case Carlisle does not want this happening because he knows Edward is going to kill him. If the police find the man's dead body it'll force a full investigation and make things a whole lot worse than they already are. **

**Sorry about this technical stuff, but I think it needed to be said.**


	4. Part IV

**So Cold**

**Part IV**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 for this part, NC-17 overall

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Twilight

Warnings: Rape/Non-con

Summary: While the Cullen's are away Bella takes a trip down to Port Angeles and runs into someone she never wanted to see again.

A/N: This part was difficult for me to write, in short I think it's because when I was sixteen a close friend of mine was raped by a man she trusted. At the time I never really understood what she was going through, but I do now.

_I lay, panting and crying uncontrollably on the ground in the alleyway. I knew I had to get out of here, knew that I couldn't stay here. I reached for my dumped purse, searching for my cell phone, still sobbing. _

_I stopped suddenly, my heart racing in my chest when I heard soft footsteps approaching. Fear clouded my senses when I realized that it wasn't Edward, he wouldn't be walking that slow. _

_Shaking wildly in pain and terror, I lifted my head when the footsteps stopped. The sight that greeted me sent me into a spiral of overwhelming horror; so much that my head began spinning. He was back, the man had returned. He stood a few feet away from me, a wicked grin on his face, and a loaded handgun pointed at my head. _

"_I'm sorry Isabella," he said, "but if you thought I was going to let you escape, you were seriously wrong." _

_I frantically tried to push myself to my feet, but his finger tightened on the trigger._ _Bang!_

I screamed, my eyes shot open, my heart racing and my breathing erratic. "No!"

"Bella?!"

I collapsed into the stone arms that held me tightly as tears poured down my face. "Shh, shh," Carlisle soothed as he held me to his chest. "Everything's alright, you're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you."

I clawed at him desperately wanting the pain to go away. "Shh, it's only Edward," he said, stroking my hair.

I lifted my head from his chest. "Edward?" I croaked, turning around, my eyes frantically searching for him. He appeared in the doorway a second later; his golden eyes, wild, softened immediately when they met mine.

Edward moved slowly over to us, he sat down beside me. His eyes questioned me.

I turned in Carlisle's arms and he let go of me, I fell forward into Edward. He caught me and pulled me onto his lap. Crying once more I clung to him; he pulled me tighter to him and laid his head on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Edward," I cried, gasping for breath through the sobs. "I'm so sorry."

"I know, I know," he muttered, his own sobs tearing through his chest. "And I'm sorry too, for leaving you." He lifted his head and kissed my forehead. "Shh, it's okay love," he murmured, rocking me back and forth in his arms. "You're safe now."

Somewhere, deep inside of me, I managed to find comfort in his words and I sucked in a few deep breaths, forcing myself to stop crying. When I finally did, I felt weak and my chest and throat hurt. I leaned faintly against him, completely numb.

"How bad is she?" Edward asked Carlisle after a few moments of silence.

"I gave her Demerol for the pain," he replied quietly. "I haven't examined her yet, she requested that we wait until you returned."

Edward nodded. He bent his head and his liquid ochre eyes met mine, he looked at me warily for a second. "Bella?" he asked gently.

My heart accelerated as I realized what he was asking me. I glanced at Carlisle, his gaze was apologetic. "I won't hurt you," Carlisle said, his eyes now sincere. I didn't reply, my fear keeping my brain from allowing my lips to form words. "Bella I know that you're scared, but I can't leave you untreated." His voice was suddenly pained and he frowned, "I won't."

Something swelled inside me at his words, nearly removing the fear, was it love? Whatever it was, it was enough. I nodded just once.

Carlisle smiled slightly. "Can you take her upstairs for me Edward?" he asked.

"Of course," Edward replied, as he stood. I closed my eyes when pain shot through me briefly. "I'm sorry love." He looked down at me apologetically before turning back to Carlisle. "Is there anywhere-?"

"Wherever Bella feels most comfortable," he replied. "I'll be up in a few minutes."

"Would you like me to walk?" Edward asked as he moved slowly towards the stairs.

I ached with every step he took. "No," I whispered, "run, please. I'll close my eyes." The smooth movement of his running was much less painful. He stopped after only what seemed like a second, setting me gently down on the bed in his room.

"Bella?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Yes?" I replied as he sat down beside me, taking his hands in mine.

Before he could answer, his cell phone rang, making me jump. He looked at me sadly before answering it. "Alice I know, I'm sorry," he said, "she's here now and she's safe." He flipped it shut as Carlisle appeared in the doorway.

"Alice?" Carlisle asked as he sat down the edge of the bed.

"Yes," Edward replied almost sorrowfully. "They're on their way home."

Carlisle nodded and then turned to me. "Are you comfortable enough here Bella?"

I nodded and he slipped off the bed. "Do you have an extra sheet Edward?" he asked.

"I do," Edward said moving over to his closet and pulling out a white sheet.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "I'll be right back. I need you to remove the shirt for me; you can use the sheet to cover up." He turned and left the room.

"Would you like me to leave as well?" Edward asked, setting the sheet down beside me.

"No," I whispered desperately. I didn't want to be left alone. "Stay please." I reached for him and he sat down beside me.

"I'll close my eyes," he said, as I leaned against his stone chest. I looked up and true to his word, his eyes drifted shut.

My hands were shaking so badly that I couldn't get the buttons undone. Giving up, I pulled it over my head instead, tossing it to the floor and pulling the sheet over myself. "Okay," I muttered as leaned back into him.

He opened his eyes and ran his hands soothingly up and down my arms. "Everything's going to be alright Bella," he whispered, reaching down to lift my chin. "I promise."

I wanted to believe him, I really did. But how could it? I'd been violated in the worse way possible. Nothing could possibly be the same ever again. The thought of this brought my pain back and I choked on my breath as the tears returned. I clutched at his shirt and bent my head, squeezing my eyes shut and inhaling his sweet scent. It seemed to calm me slightly.

I heard the sound of movement and looked up to see that Carlisle had returned. He set a stool down by the side of the bed, and plugged a small lamp into the wall socket nearest us. Carlisle switched it on and it illuminated the darkness.

Edward reached for a pillow behind us and shifted so that we were lying across the bed. "Can you lay on your back for me Bella?" Carlisle asked gently.

I obeyed, untangling myself from the sheet as I did so. Edward turned on his side and laid his head on my shoulder. "It'll be alright love," he whispered soothingly to me as he threaded our hands together.

Carlisle sat down the edge of the bed. "Okay?" he asked. I nodded and he reached for the top of the sheet and pulled it down to my waist. I would've blushed if I wasn't so ashamed of what I knew I looked like.

Carlisle didn't say anything though and I turned my head onto Edward's shoulder. I winced as he cleaned the bite mark on my collarbone. "You have bruising," he said. "But otherwise," he pushed gently on my ribs. "Nothing's broken."

He pulled the sheet back up and then sat down at the end of the bed. He looked at carefully, his eyes remorseful. "I'll work as fast as I can," Carlisle said softly, "but I don't have the proper instruments. If you feel uncomfortable at any time Bella, let me know."

I nodded, closing my eyes. Edward began to hum quietly, comfortingly. I felt the cool air as Carlisle lifted the sheet.

He let out a sigh and my heart accelerated suddenly. "Just relax Bella," Carlisle soothed, "I'll do this as quickly as possible."

I looked up at Edward. His eyes were fixed on Carlisle; I tried not to worry about what Carlisle was thinking.

I flinched suddenly when Carlisle did something that stung. "I'm sorry," he said. "I know it stings." I took deep breath, Edward's sweet scent filling my nose and I relaxed once more.

A few minutes passed, in which I was able to ignore what Carlisle was doing. I listened to Edward's steady, even breathing. "You're going to need some stitches," Carlisle said, reaching into his bag. I winced when he injected the anaesthetic, but was otherwise glad when the numbness took over and all I could feel was the gentle tugging.

"There," Carlisle said softly, standing and moving away from me. "I'm done Bella." He paused and regarded me for a moment. "I'm afraid that will have to go to the hospital. But," he added before my fear could return, "it'll only be for some standard tests. Nothing more, I assure you."

"Thank you Carlisle," I muttered. He smiled and nodded, leaning down to kiss the top of my head before gathering his things.

"You need to rest now Bella," he said as he moved towards the door. "You've been through a lot today."

"I know," I replied quietly as he left, closing the door behind him.

"Are you alright love?" Edward murmured.

"I'm tired," I muttered.

Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me onto my side. I rested my head against his chest. "Sleep Bella," he ordered, before he began humming my lullaby. I obeyed.


	5. Part V

**So Cold**

**Part V**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 for this part, NC-17 overall

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Twilight

Warnings: Rape/Non-con

Summary: While the Cullen's are away Bella takes a trip down to Port Angeles and runs into someone she never wanted to see again.

A/N: This is my half-ass attempt from writing from Edward's POV. Sorry, I know it's short. I'll have the next part up soon.

Edward's POV

I kept seeing it over and over again in my mind, like how a child keeps rewinding a movie to watch his favourite part. Except this wasn't my favourite part. No, this wasn't even close.

Never, in my nearly one hundred years of existence have I felt something as painful as I did today. Pain, wasn't the word for it. There are no words to describe how I felt when I saw her; curled up, frightened, and violated.

Regardless of how I was feeling, I'm sorry for how I reacted in front of Bella. She was terrified enough without me responding the way I did.

Somehow I managed to kill the bastard without spilling his blood, Carlisle would be grateful. Not to say that he didn't suffer, he suffered. I made him pay dearly for what he did to my sweet innocent Bella.

_Edward_, Carlisle's voice entered my head. _I need to go to the pharmacy. Bella is going to need the morning after pill. Call me immediately if you need me._

Sighing, I rested my head against Bella's chest. The steady beat of her heart was loud in my ears, but I was thankful for it. It calmed me to hear the life flowing through her veins. I didn't want to think about what may have happened if she hadn't had the strength to come home. That was one thing I admired most about Bella, her strength. It was how I knew somewhere deep down, that she would pull through this.

I don't know how long I stayed like that, lying beside her and listening to her quiet breathing. Carlisle had returned just shortly after he'd left and had gone to his office to read. I knew it was near morning because the night sky outside the window getting lighter.

I heard familiar voices then. _I can't believe I let this happen, _Alice was saying as she sped down the highway in the yellow Porsche that I'd given her. _I should've seen this coming a lot sooner..._

_Alice, _Jasper calmed her, _this isn't your fault, and you did what you could. _

_We should've never left, _Alice countered angrily.

I turned my attention away from them, Alice's words pained me. Instead I listened for my other family member's voices.

Esme was clearly distraught as she worried incessantly.

_I'm glad Edward did away with that bastard, _Emmett was thinking. _I just hope he made him suffer first._

I sighed quietly, a small smile on my lips. It amazed me how much Emmett cared for Bella. But amazed me even more, was Rosalie. _I can't believe that this happened to Bella. I'm so sorry, Bella, I know how it's feels to be violated like that. I know what it feels like to feel worthless and dirty, I'm so sorry..._

I pushed her aggrieved thoughts from my mind and focused instead on someone closer. "Carlisle?" I said, quietly so that I didn't wake Bella. I knew he'd hear.

_Yes? _He answered.

"The others will be home soon," I told him.

_How long?_

"Half an hour."

_I'll keep them downstairs; we don't want Bella to become overwhelmed._

"Thanks," I muttered, as much as I knew my family cared and worried about Bella, Carlisle was right. She didn't need to be overwhelmed.

Breathing deeply, and ignoring the flood of venom, I laid my head back on her shoulder.


	6. Part VI

**So Cold**

**Part VI**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 for this part, NC-17 overall

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Twilight

Warnings: Rape/Non-con

Summary: While the Cullen's are away Bella takes a trip down to Port Angeles and runs into someone she never wanted to see again.

A/N: I don't know if I'll be able to give you guys an update tomorrow, I have a baby shower that I have to go to. If I do, it won't be until late. I might give you another one tonight though, we'll see how fast I can write the next part.

I didn't feel the full extent of the pain I was in until morning. I slowly drifted to consciousness in Edward's arms, my head was pounding and the stinging between my legs caused me to cry out softly. I couldn't move. My entire body felt like it weighed a ton.

"Bella?" Edward asked softly, anxiously. "Are you alright?"

"It hurts," I cried; my throat was raw and dry, and it was hard to form the words.

"I'll get Carlisle," he said and slipped off the bed. I didn't have to wait very long, he returned seconds later.

"How are you feeling Bella?" Carlisle asked as he sat down the bed next to me.

"I have a headache," I replied quietly, looking away and flinching slightly when he injected a painkiller into my arm. "I banged it against the wall." I didn't want to explain exactly how it happened.

Carlisle's cool fingers parted my hair and gently prodded at my scalp. I whimpered; I could feel the lump. "Nothing to worry about," he informed me after a few seconds. "Probably feels a lot worse than what it really is."

"Here you are, dear." I looked up as Esme entered the room. She handed Carlisle a glass of water before sitting down beside Edward.

"Bella," she whispered, leaning down to kiss my forehead. "I'm so sorry." I didn't know what to do, in truth in I wanted to cry, but I wasn't sure if I could.

Esme gripped my hand before sliding off the bed. "Thank you Esme," I replied, it was the best I could do.

She smiled, sorrow filling her face. "I love you Bella, know that. We all love you." She laid her hand briefly on Carlisle's shoulder. "I'm glad Carlisle was here to take care of you, I don't want to think about what would've happened if he had gone with us."

Carlisle smiled. "So am I." She leaned over and kissed him briefly before slipping out of the room. "Bella," Carlisle turned to me once the door shut with a soft click. He reached into his bag and pulled out a small white box. "I want you to take these." He passed me the cup of water that Esme had brought and then two pills.

I stared at them. "What are they?" I asked quietly.

"It's the morning after pill," Carlisle replied gently.

I nodded, and took them. The cool water felt good going down my burning throat. "Thank you," I whispered. I was truly grateful, I didn't want to become pregnant and then go through an abortion. That would be much worse than this.

He smiled. "Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

I hesitated; the stinging between my legs was still there, although it didn't hurt as much as before, it was still incredibly uncomfortable. "The stitches..." I looked away. "They burn."

"Yes," Carlisle said, "I'm sorry, but it's normal. The only thing I can do is wait for the Demerol I just gave you to ware off and then give you Morphine so that you can sleep through it."

As much as I would like to sleep through most of it, I shook my head. "Its okay, Carlisle," I said. I'd deal with the pain, somehow I felt like I deserved it.

He nodded. "Let me know if you change your mind Bella," he said before moving away and out the door.

I sighed, turning to Edward. "It'll be alright love," he murmured taking my face in his hands. His thumb ran across my dry lips. I remembered something then, and my mind flashed back to that horrible ordeal. _Edward would not attempt kissing me as he once did._ I needed to know, needed to make sure that my mind had lied to me. I looked desperately into his golden eyes, my hand threading into his hair. "What?" Edward whispered.

"Kiss me," I whispered, barely audible.

His gaze turned wary immediately, but he didn't pull away. Edward leaned in slowly, turning his head slightly, and his cool lips pressed against mine. It took me a moment before I could respond and then I was kissing him with everything inside of me.

I pulled back as a sudden pain stabbed at me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling, the sobs from ripping through me. Edward loved me, he really _loved_ me. Even though I was filthy, dirty from another man.

"Bella? Love?" Edward's angelic voice was anxious, pained. "What's wrong?"

Through my tears, I looked up into his beautiful, worried eyes. "You love me," I muttered.

"What?" He seemed confused.

"You love me," I repeated in a whisper. "You love me, even after what happened to me."

"Oh Bella," he said as he pulled me to his chest. I clung to him desperately. "Of course I still love you. Did you think I wouldn't?"

"I was afraid you wouldn't," I cried, my words muffled by his shirt. "I was afraid you would hate me because I'm covered in filth, I was afraid that you wouldn't want me anymore."

His hand went to my cheek and he forced my head back. His gaze was hard and sincere, "don't you ever think that Bella. _Ever._ You are _not_ dirty; you're the purest thing in this world. And I have and always _will_ want you." He lips met mine again, this time they were urgent and desperate.

When Edward pulled away after a few seconds he kissed away the tears that still poured down my cheeks. I clutched him tightly as I continued to cry.


	7. Part VII

**So Cold**

**Part VII**

Author: Mrs Ronald Weasley

Rating: PG-13 for this part, NC-17 overall

Pairing/s: Edward/Bella

Category: Angst/Drama

Spoilers: Twilight

Warnings: Rape/Non-con

Summary: While the Cullen's are away Bella takes a trip down to Port Angeles and runs into someone she never wanted to see again.

A/N: This is the final Part; I hope you guys enjoyed this.

"Bella?" Edward's soft velvet voice pulled me from my half conscious state.

"Yes?" I said, opening my eyes and searching for his face.

His liquid eyes were wary. "Alice and Rosalie would like to see you if it's okay," he said.

I nodded and before I had time to push myself up, Alice appeared in the doorway. "Oh Bella!" she cried and would've flung herself at me if Edward hadn't restrained her. He let her go after a few seconds and she slowly embraced me, holding me to her chest. "I'm so sorry. I feel really guilty for not seeing it before."

"It's okay Alice," I replied, I had my face buried in her neck; her sweet scent filled my nose as I inhaled deeply. She pulled away then and I looked down. "Really, there's nothing anyone could've done to stop it."

Rather or not she accepted that I didn't know. In fact I didn't know that I accepted it myself. But, no matter how you look at, what was done was done, and I'd just have to deal with any consequences that became of it.

Alice stepped away, and a smile appeared on her face as she eyed the white sheet that I had wrapped around myself. "Would you like me to get you some clothes?"

"That would be a great idea, Alice," Edward said before I could answer. I raised my head and looked at him, wondering if there was something more to this. Had he thought that Alice had besieged me with her admission of guilt?

He waited until she floated from the room to reply. "Carlisle is thinking about bringing you to the hospital soon for some testing," Edward said, running his hand lightly down my cheek.

"Now?" I asked, I was scared of what he might find. I didn't want to end up with some disease from this horrible ordeal. The voice in the back of my head was telling me that it was better if I didn't know and I wanted desperately to listen to it.

Edward smiled gently. "Bella," he whispered, taking my head in his hands. "The longer we wait, the more worse things could get." I could tell he didn't want to add, 'if you were infected with something.'

He turned as Rosalie appeared in the doorway. "Sorry," she muttered. I could see the pain on her face and I remembered that she herself had endured the same terrible thing that I had. The only difference was that she didn't survive it, at least not in the same way I had.

Her golden eyes held mine briefly before she moved closer. She sat on the edge of the bed beside me. I expected her to take my hand or something less intimate, but she didn't. She, like Alice, pulled me to her and hugged me tightly. "I'm so sorry Bella," she whispered to me. "I know what's it like, I know how much pain you're in right now."

I wanted to cry. Rosalie, the one Cullen who disliked me the most was actually in pain because of what happened to me.

She pulled away after a few seconds and looked me in the eyes. "I'm here Bella," she said as she reached out and ran a pale hand down a piece of my hair that hung in my face. "I'm here if you ever need someone to talk to."

"Thank you Rosalie," I whispered. She pulled me into another hug before sliding off the bed and out of the room.

"She really feels for you, Bella," Edward muttered as he stared at the empty doorway.

"I know," I whispered. "And I'm glad she's here."

"Here you go Bella," Alice said, suddenly appearing in front of me. She set the clothes that she had brought for me down on the bed. She looked to Edward and then me.

"Are you okay to put these on yourself Bella?" Edward asked.

I wasn't sure, although the pain stayed away when I sat still, I didn't know how much it would hurt if I actually had to move. "I'm not sure," I replied.

"Alice will help you if you need it," he assured.

I nodded and Edward kissed me before moving away and out the door, closing it behind himself. I reached the clothes Alice had brought and saw that she'd only gotten me a t-shirt and skirt.

"I didn't know if you wanted under-things," she said, staring at the clothes. "Carlisle said you had stitches..." She paused, and bit her bottom lip for a second. "I think it'll be easier if you lay down Bella." Grateful that I didn't have to stand, I unwrapped myself from the sheet as Alice picked up the skirt. I tried to ignore her slight intake of breath when she saw me. "Oh Bella," she whispered.

I looked away, ashamed. "Please, Alice," I whispered, "can we just get this over with?"

"Of course," she replied after a second. I still couldn't look her in the eye. I felt her slide the skirt up my legs. I lifted my hips from the bed as she pulled it over them.

"I think I can do the shirt myself," I said as I pushed myself into a sitting position. She handed it to me and waited while I pulled it over my head. "Thank you Alice," I said.

She nodded and smiled. "You're welcome Bella," she said. She leaned down and kissed my cheek as Edward opened the door.

Alice smiled and left. Edward sat down beside me. "Do you want to go downstairs and watch TV love?" he asked. I shrugged and he smiled. "At least it'll give you something to do." He stood and offered me his hand.

I took it and slid off the bed, swaying a little when my head spun slightly. Edward steadied me, "Are you alright Bella?" he asked worriedly.

I nodded. "I think so," I replied. The dizziness went away when I stood still.

"Would you like me to carry you?" Edward's hands went to my waist. I didn't protest when he picked me up and carried me down the stairs, setting me on the couch. "What do you want to watch?" he grinned at me as he reached for the remote.

I shrugged, leaning into him. "Bella, dear?" Esme's sweet voice came from the kitchen.

"Hmm?" I called back.

"Would you like something to eat?"

I wasn't hungry, and didn't feel like eating at all. "No, but thank you Esme," I replied quietly. I knew she'd hear me. Edward looked down at me, his eyes worried. But then he looked back up and behind me.

"Bella," I looked up. Carlisle's voice, calm and soft, came from behind me. "You should eat something; I don't want to hospitalize you just because you won't eat."

That thought terrified me; although I had to admit, if only reluctantly, I admired his strategy. I frowned and before I could reply, Esme appeared in front of me with a plate. "I hope you like it dear," she said timidly. "It's been awhile since I've made human food."

She handed me the plate, on it sat a slightly burnt grilled cheese sandwich. "Thank you Esme," I said quietly.

She smiled and smoothed my hair. "You're welcome Bella," she said before heading back to the kitchen.

Sighing, I took a bite of the grilled cheese. "Bella," Carlisle said, sitting down beside me. His voice was quiet, his golden eyes cautious as they met mine. "I've been doing some contemplating," he paused and I stared at him. "About what to tell your father."

Charlie. I'd forgotten about him. I hadn't given one thought about whether I'd tell him or not, let alone _what_ I'd tell him. Panic started to come over me when I realized what he'd say, what he'd think when he found out. Would he hate me? Would he think I'm worthless?

Carlisle and Edward picked up on my nervousness instantly. Edward leaned into me and rested his head on my shoulder. "And because you now live with us," Carlisle continued calmly, "I'm going to leave it up to you whether or not you wish to tell your father what happened."

"You won't tell him?" I asked.

Carlisle shook his head slowly. "No," he whispered.

I sighed with relief, and although I knew that my dad should be told, I didn't want to have to go through this again. Not to mention, Charlie was the type of cop who wouldn't stop looking for the guy until he found him. I wasn't just doing for this for myself, I was doing this to protect the Cullen's secret.

Carlisle stood. "You should finish eating, Bella," he said. "I have some paperwork to do, and then I think I shall bring you to the hospital for the tests."

I obeyed, finishing the sandwich that Esme had made for me. I had just set the plate down on the table in front of me when I felt sudden sense of calm fill me. I hadn't two seconds to think before I was having my breath squeezed out of me. "Bella!" Emmett's deep voice was in my ear and he had me trapped in a hug.

"You're suffocating her, Emmett," Jasper said as he appeared beside him.

"Sorry," Emmett muttered, loosening his grip. I saw Edward glare at him. "I'm just so glad you're okay, Bella." He pulled back. "That asshole is just lucky Edward got to him before I did," he hissed.

I looked away and I felt Jasper send another wave of calm towards me. Then Jasper sat down beside me and quickly embraced me as well, not as hard Emmett, before moving away again. "Come on Emmett," Jasper said softly, "we don't want to crowd her."

"Right," Emmett said, and hugged me tightly once more. Then he followed his brother into the kitchen and out the back door.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked, looking down into my eyes. I nodded. "They're just worried about you, we all are."

"I know Edward," I whispered. "But I think I'll be alright...eventually." I looked up at him. "As long as you're here."

Edward smiled sadly. "I'm not going anywhere Bella," he told me, running his thumb across my cheek.

"Promise?" I said, now fighting tears.

"I promise," he whispered, leaning in and kissing me softly.

He pulled back after a few seconds and leaned back into the couch. I lifted my feet from the floor and laid my head in his lap. He sighed softly, stroking my hair.

It wasn't long before Carlisle came back down the stairs. "Bella?" he asked, "are you ready to go?" I nodded, knowing that I couldn't get out of this, and pushed myself up. Edward stood and scooped me into his arms. "Can you walk?" Carlisle asked.

"I'm not sure," I replied. I looked at Edward and he set me on my feet. I took a step and it hurt, but it wasn't entirely unbearable. "I think so," I said, "it doesn't hurt that much."

"Are you sure?" Carlisle said, grabbing my shoulders as I swayed slightly.

I nodded, but Edward slipped an arm around my waist. He helped me walk to the garage and into the back of Carlisle's Mercedes.

The drive to the hospital was quiet and quick, Carlisle seemed to drive even faster than Edward. It was sunny out and Carlisle was forced to park in the underground parking garage. We took the elevator up to the ER.

"Dr. Cullen," a nurse looked up from a file she was holding when we passed through the double doors.

"Hello Chelsea," Carlisle said, flashing a blinding smile. He reached behind the desk to grab a paper.

"Your shift doesn't start until eleven," she said, her file completely forgotten.

"I know," Carlisle replied, as he began scribbling on the paper. "I have some personal business to take care of."

Chelsea seemed slightly confused but didn't protest any further. I began to feel faint on my feet and leaned into Edward's side. "Are you alright dear?" she asked suddenly, eyeing me.

"I'm fine," I assured her, straightening up. But my balance betrayed me and I swayed, instinctively I reached out and my hand found Carlisle's back. Luckily he didn't jump and Edward grabbed me around the waist, pulling me to him and steadying me.

Carlisle looked up. "Edward, can you take her to Exam Room One for me?" he said politely. "I'll just be a minute."

"Of course," Edward replied. He led me a little further down the hallway and into an empty room. After shutting the door, he lifted me onto the bed.

"What's Carlisle doing?" I asked as Edward sat down on the chair beside the bed.

Edward sighed. "Right now he's convincing the nurse that you're not feeling well and that's why he brought you in, for some tests."

"Is that going to work?" I said anxiously. I didn't want anyone finding out why I was really here.

Edward grinned. "Carlisle can be fairly convincing when he needs to be." Then more seriously, he leaned over and grabbed my hand, "don't worry Bella. Everything's going to be fine."

"You keep saying that," I countered, "but what if it's not? What if I have something?"

He shook his beautiful head, "stop it love. There's nothing wrong with you. Do you understand me?"

"You don't know that," I whispered.

Edward exhaled heavily and leaned away. "Fine then," he said, "you'll just have to see it for yourself when Carlisle get's the results back."

I looked up as Carlisle slid the door open. "Sorry about that," he smiled as he closed the door behind himself. "I think I convinced her."

Edward nodded. "She's not suspicious anymore."

"Good," Carlisle said, moving over to me. "I'm sorry about bringing you here for the tests Bella," he continued, "but I really didn't want to wait a few days for the results."

"It's okay Carlisle," I replied as he took my arm and began cleaning the inside of my elbow with an alcohol soaked cotton ball. "As long as I don't have to stay here."

"You'll only be here for a couple hours," he assured me. I looked away when he stuck the needle into my arm, flinching. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "it's been awhile since I've done this 

myself." I didn't remove my head from Edward's arm until Carlisle pressed a fresh cotton ball to inside of my elbow. "There, Bella," he said smiling gently. "I'll take these down to the lab myself to make sure I get the results right away."

I nodded and laid my head back down. "Are you tired love?" Edward asked quietly.

"A little," I admitted.

"Sleep, Bella," he ordered and began to hum softly. I closed my eyes...

I don't know how long I slept for; I awoke when Carlisle returned with my blood test results. "You're fine Bella," Carlisle said smiling warmly. "Everything checks out, you're very lucky."

I sighed with relief and couldn't help but smile slightly too. "Thank god," I breathed.

"See?" Edward replied. "I told you everything would be fine."

"She needed to be reassured Edward," Carlisle said.

"Can we go now?" I asked, interrupting whatever Edward was going to say.

"Of course Bella," Carlisle slid the door open. "Edward can take you down to the parking garage." He reached into his pocket and handed Edward his keys. "I'll be down in a few minutes; I just need to finish with the paperwork."

I slipped off the bed as Carlisle stepped out of the room and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist helping me walk to the elevator.

When we got to Carlisle's Mercedes, Edward unlocked the doors and stuck the key into the ignition before climbing into the backseat with me. He pulled me to him and laid my head in his lap.

Edward laced our fingers together and I sighed, feeling safe and loved. I knew that getting through this wouldn't be easy, but I also knew that I had the most wonderful people to help me through it. Edward and his family would always be there for me, no matter what.

**A/N: I had a few people mention the actual testing for STD's that involves swabbing. I left that out for the simple reason that I felt that some of you may not have wanted to read that. So I'm sorry for that, if you guys really want me to edit it and put that in, let me know. I try to make my stories as medically accurate as possible but sometimes I leave stuff out for the sake of my readers. **


End file.
